


As Its Father

by brightlikeloulou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Drabbles, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Drabbles where it's just The Mandalorian being a dad to Baby Yoda.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since watching The Mandalorian all I've wanted is to read Din being a dad to his alien-like son, and decided to write some myself.

The thing coos at him in greeting like it always does.

It seemed to have figured out how to open the door of the stowage cubby it slept in of a night, only of a night, or if Din put it there himself if he had somewhere to be. It sat up, it’s robe-like rag covering its small body, only its head and his hands visible, as usual.

Beady dark brown, almost black eyes stare at him as he sits up from his bed, his body aching with the effort of it and it coos again when he’s upright.

“Morning,” he grumbles, reaching for where his helmet sits on the nearby shelf and slides it down onto his head. The kid is the only living thing to have seen him without his helmet since he swore himself to the creed, he hadn’t at first, not until he’d become so attached to the creature that he was aware just what they were to each other, despite being in denial until the armorer had voiced it. But that didn’t mean the kid didn’t have to see his bare face any longer than necessary.

His feet hit the floor with a thump, his lower back protesting as he leans down for his boots. He pulls them on before moving to the kid, and it’s already got his arms out for him. By the time he’s at the stowage cubby, it’s already holding its little hands out for him and he tries to ignore that it makes his chest feel warm that it lets out a happy coo when he picks it up.

“We’ll eat and then I’ll go check the perimeter of the ship,” he tells it as he moves along the ship to the small table they eat at, “You’re staying here, alright? I don’t know if it’s safe, if it is, then you can come with me next time,”

He’s not even sure how much of what he says the kid can understand, but it makes a noise like it does as he sets it down on stool he’d made, taller than his own.

“Alright, good,” Din huffs, gives a soft pull at one of his ears, it lets out a giggle, a noise so human-like.. He smirks beneath his helmet and reaches to the shelf that holds their ration packs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kid, please,” he sighs, but the thing just blinks at him, displeased.

The ration bar sits untouched on the table in front of it, only broken into pieces where Din had thought he’d be more inclined to eat if it looked smaller. He’d even tried making a show of eating his own bars, hoping to give the kid some inspiration to eat, but that had not worked.

Din huffs, slides a hand through his hair, which is starting to get too long for his liking, he reminds himself to take a knife to it whenever he finds the time. He knew the kid had to be hungry, it hadn’t eaten in what had to be close to two days now, since all they were left with was rations bars.

They’d been in space for weeks, unable to find a safe planet to land on for almost a week, which was enough time for their already low rations to dwindle down to just the bars, bars which the kid refused to eat.

Din knew that whatever species he was carnivorous, but surely even carnivores ate things other than meat from time to time. The kid apparently, didn’t live by that logic, and he was starting to get worried. It was only a baby after all.

He lets out an annoyed growl, feels guilty when the kid startles slightly. He stands and reaches for the kid, taking it to the stowage cubby. It lets out a cry when he sits it down, waddles toward him with arms outstretched.

“I’m going to try and find something that you’ll eat,” he tells it, letting it grab his finger and that seems to soothe it, “Stay right here, I’ll be back soon,” he speaks firmly, tries to do how he heard parents speak to the foundlings when they were mischievous.

The kid tilts its head and lets out a particularly sad whine, but he presses the button to close the stowage cubby closed. He feels a pang in his gut when the creature begins to cry, clearly unhappy at his abrupt departure. He ignores it, snatching his helmet from his pathetic bed.

* * *

He snarls as he gets to his feet again, chest heaving and frustration almost getting the better of him. He’s knees deep in pond he’d found not far away from where the ship was landed, chasing frogs of all things.

The kid had shown its love for frogs on several occasions, and he figured that they would be the easiest of things to find. But here he was, clothes drenched, and he was glad he hadn’t gone deep, otherwise he was sure his armor would have weighed him down. He’d seen a total of three frogs, and caught one, but it was small, and he knew it was nowhere near enough to satisfy the kid’s empty stomach.

The second frog, a fat one, was apparently fast, and he’d missed calculated his attack, when sent him onto his back at the bank of the pond, only to lose his balance and roll into the murky water. His clothing sticks to his skin as he climbs out and he pulls something wet from his cheek, throws it away before he even looks at it.

He calms himself down before continuing on his frog hunt, to feed his… son.

* * *

It’s quiet when he gets back to the ship, the kid laying down in his mass of blankets when Din finds him but sits up and lets out a happy noise at the sight of him.

“Yeah, hello,” he grumbles as he picks the kid up, smiles a little beneath his helmet when it nuzzles against his chest.

He sits the kid back on his chair, pushes the ration bar to the side and opens the small bag he’d put the frogs he’d caught in, dead now of course. He pulls one out and slaps it down in front of the kid.

It lets out a happy squeal, reaching for it with its strange hand and basically shoving it down his throat, hiccupping and looking up at him with a smile as it patiently waits to be given another frog.

Din does.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are loved & inspire me to write more! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr @iiloulouii


End file.
